Containers are known for storing a wide variety of items such as miscellaneous hardware, school supplies, toys and the like. Additionally containers are used for storing food, including dry food, wet food and even liquids. However, it is oftentimes desired to keep dry foods dry and keep wet or moist foods wet. Furthermore, it is oftentimes desired to prevent liquids from leaking into or out of the container while in storage.
For such applications, it is known to use containers having gaskets and other forms of seals to keep liquids and moisture in the container. However, the gaskets and seals in such containers may not always seal correctly and may develop localized areas where liquid can enter and/or escape from the container.
Furthermore, it can be difficult to determine if a lid has completely sealed around the entire opening of the container. This can be especially problematic with wet foods as liquid can escape from the container if the lid is not sealed properly and/or evenly. For example, if the lid is not sealed evenly, a slight bumping or jarring of the lid or container may cause the lid to separate sufficiently separate and permit liquid to escape.